


Soulmates Never Die

by r0manogers



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Help, Missing Moments, Romance, Soulmates AU, first of all how do i tag, i miss them, i'm such a trash for noorhelm, idk - Freeform, william come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0manogers/pseuds/r0manogers
Summary: It couldn’t be.He was her soulmate. William was her soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody. First of all i want to thank you all for reading this fic (if you don't get to bored by this), it means a lot to me. Second, i'm not much of a writer, i just felt really inspired, so i decided to put all my trash together and write this. Let me know what you think about it. If you want to you can also follow me on tumblr: http://herostairss.tumblr.com/  
> I want to apologize for the eventual mistakes, english is not my first lenguage.

She doesn’t belive in Marks. It’s stupid, really, thinking that someone with the exact same mark can be your soulmate. Anyway, only a few meet their soulmates. Nevertheless, when she wakes up, on the day of her sixteenth birthday she can’t help but look for it. She’s looking at herself in the mirror. Nothing changed. Eva told her that when she found her mark she felt different. Noora doesn’t feel different, not from yesterday, and probably not from tomorrow. So, after a few tries she gives up. It’s just a mark, it means nothing.

 

Noora stopped looking for it. She was pathethic, she knew it. Eventually she would have found it anyway, it was on her body. So why was she afraid of seeing it? 

 

She found it. Two days after, while changing in her pajamas she found it, on her thigh, a small circle, almost invisible. Good, at least it wasn’t so exposed.

 

She didn’t feel it when the mark appared, but she felt it when she found her matching. She was standing outside Eva’s house and she felt it. A sense of warmth spreeding from her thigh to all of her body.  
It couldn’t be.  
He was her soulmate. William was her soulmate.

 

She decides to ignore it. William is her soulmate, so what? Plus he fucked with her friend’s feelings, he couldn’t expect her to shut up about it.  
“Stop walking around like a fucking cliché” she tells him, in the middle of the school yard before walking past him like nothing happened.  
How could someone like him be her soulmate?

 

If there’s something she knows for sure about him is that he’s smart. So, if she makes it clear that she’s not intrested in him, he’ll just give up for good. Or at least that’s what she hopes.  
“The point is that I’m not interested in you. And I will never be” She tries to be as much convincing as she can.  
“Why not?” was he even serious?!  
“You’re selfish and controlling. You use people to get your way.” She stops for a second, thinking about all the reasons why they could never be together  
“You’re cold, and selfish..”  
“ You already said selfish” she interrupts her, smiling sarcastically.  
“And that time in the school yard when you said Vilde wasn't good enough. How can you say something like that?” she wanted him to know, she wanted him to know that a person like him and a person like her could never be together, marks or not.  
“ I didn’t want her to like me” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the word.  
“Couldn't you have said it in a better way?”  
“Why should I have said that in a better way?”  
“ To not hurt her. Hurt her?”  
“ There's no point in not hurting her... when I don't want her to like me. It's better to be clear so there won't be any doubt.”  
“ And destroy her self-image?”  
“ Do you really think that's how it works?”  
“What? “  
It's not possible to destroy her self-image with one comment. In that case, I think her self-image had already been destroyed before that. But if you saw it from my side.. It was Vilde who came to me. She was keen on me. She wanted to sleep with me. I didn't promise her anything. However, you called me out in the middle of the school yard. Does that make you good? Does that make you fair?”  
That’s what makes her think. All this time she thought about him as an asshole, the typical fuckboy, the guy who had sex with her friend and didn’t call her back, but she didn’t spend not even a second trying to see from his point of view. That was unusual actually, she was very empathetic, and maybe the fact that she was so decisive on not letting the mark influence her that made her so cold, that made her think that he was anything but an asshole. But for some weird reason she was there tonight, sitting on a bench with him, and she can’t help but shiver a little when he turns to look at her with his brown eyes.  
She’s a little disappointed when he tells her he needs to go.

 

He didn’t bring it up, not even once, which is weird, but she’s grateful for it, she doesn’t really want to talk about the mark. However she’s caught off guard when he asks her.  
“Can I see it?” she almost falls from the kitchen counter she’s sitting on.  
“What?” she playes dumb  
“C’mon Noora, you know it” he replies  
“Do you seriousy believe in this stuff?”  
“You don’t?”  
“Of course not, it’s just a cliché”  
“So, you think there’s no actual reason we have a matching mark, right?” He looks away from the chocolate, boiling on the gas  
God, why is he so cleaver the whole damn time?  
“Yeah” she shrugs  
“Then why are you so cold about the topic?” he asks, amused almost  
“I’m not” she says “It’s just a mark, it means nothing”  
“It means what you want it to mean” he walks closer to her  
“What do you want it to mean Noora?”

 

“I don’t like you” she told him, she lied, she knows it.  
At this point she should just give up. She tried, she tried so hard not to like him, not to think about his eyes or his scent the whole damn time. That sucks, she’s being the girly kind of girl that she tried hard not to be. But she did it now, and she’s sure about her decision. She can’t be with him, it would hurt Vilde, and William is not her type.  
So it makes completely nosense running after him right?  
And she’s standing in front of him, and the cold wind bites her skin and messes up her hair, and she doesn’t even notice that, because all she can think about is the boy standing in front of her, and the effect that he has on her. In the past couple of days she had been thinking about him so much, and she’s tired of it, so she just stops thinking and covers the small distance separating them , and her heart melts as soon as his warm lips collides with hers. Time stops for a moment, his lips are so soft, just as nice as she imagined them. And after a while he pulls back and smiles at her, and her legs are weak, but his strong arms are wrapped around her waist, keeping her in place. Suddenly she’s not cold anymore, she feels so overwhelmed.  
Maybe there’s a reason he’s her soulmate. Maybe the fate put them together for a reason.

 

She can feel his breath on her neck. And the steady sound of his heart beating against her ear. Well, that’s because she’s in his bed, lying with her head on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her middle. It feels so normal, really, being in the same bed with her soulmate. She could use this moment, she thinks, he’s sleeping so pacefully, she could take a better look at his body, he’s shirtless, she could easily find his mark.  
Why was she so suddenly interested about the mark? She doesn’t belive in marks, it would be pointless.  
She closes her eyes, she knows how she feels about him, she doesn’t need a mark to prove it.

 

She’s not going to have sex with him. She’s not going to have sex with anybody. At least not until she’s sure she can blindly trust him. She had learnt her lesson, years ago. Back then she was very young and naïve, but now she not that person anymore, and even though it feels a little exaggerated she doesn’t want to make that mistake again. She doesn’t want to find herself heartbroken again.  
But it’s seriously very, very hard, expecially now that his body is pressed against her own as they’re having a pretty intense making out session. Kissing him is kind of addictive. She can’t help but constantly creve for his lips against her own. He’s settled between her legs and her hands are gently caressing the nape of his neck, pulling his face closer to hers while his hands are dangerously wandering under her shirt. She feels she should stop him, but his large palms are so delicate on her skin and she tightes the grasp of her legs around his hips. She can feel how hard he is against her, and even if she know she should stop she doesn’t.  
She wants him. She wants him so bad, but she can’t, at least not yet.

A couple of weeks later she finds herself sitting on the same bed in nothing but underwear, staring at her mark as tears spill down her face. Did she really cheat on him? She didn’t wanted to be heartbroken, and now she was going to break his heart

 

“If you don’t want to be with me then you need to have the fucking guts to say it”  
She tries her best not to cry as she sees the pain through those beautiful brown eyes that she loves so much.  
“maybe that’s not just about me” she starts “ if you think that we should be together just because we’re soulmates then we shouldn’t have started this”  
It hurts to say it, and she can’t look into his eyes because she’s pretty sure she’d burst into tears, so she decides to look away.  
He takes a step closer “ are you serious right now?” she doesn’t answer  
“Noora I love you. I don’t give a shit about the marks”  
She takes a deep breath before speaking, and finally looks at him.  
“I want to be with you. I want to be with you more than I ever wanted anything in my life.”  
She stops for a second “But I have to write an article, which I should have handed in yesterday. I can’t write it, because I can’t think. Because I can’t sleep! Do you understand? It’s just because my heart is jumping out of my chest…”  
He finally wraps his arms around her, and for the first time in three days she feels like she can breath again. And then she starts to cry.

 

“ William, please” she’s running after him, and everyone in the school yard are looking at them. She just ignores them.  
“ Please” he finally turns to look at her. Pain, anger and disappointment in his eyes.  
“what?” he says, his voice is so rough “ I’ll explain everything”  
“I’m listening”  
“right now I can’t” she wants to cry, she needs to. She hates crying, expecially in front of all those people. Expecially in front of him.  
“do you even hear youself?” she doesn’t replies.  
“you know what? I didn’t belive in marks, not until I met you. But I thought that maybe it wasn’t a bullshit, maybe we were actually meant to be together”  
He moves his shirt in order to show his skin. Her heart skips a beat. Just under his collarbone she can see the small mark, just like her own.  
“you were right Noora” he continues “soulmates do not exist”  
He walks away, and she lets him go.

 

Less than two hours ago she thought he would have left, like left for good. And now he was there, there in her bed, kissing her like nothing really happened. She pulls away for a second, and looks down at him. His hair are messy, his cheeks are rosy and his eyes are wild. She focuses her attention on the small mark above is collarbone. He watches her as she delicately brushes her fingers on it.  
“you want to see it?”  
He takes a moment before answering “just if you want me to”  
“I do” she says with no hesitation.  
“okay”  
“okay” she smiles “you’ll have to find it”  
William wastes no time. He switches positions, so now he’s on top, and slowly starts to kiss her neck. Noora closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling, as his hand traces paths down her arms.  
He’s slowly going down, from her neck to her collarbones, from her collarbones to her chest. Leaving a line of wet kisses down her body. As he reaches her navel he stops for a second and looks at her.  
She just nods, and he continues his journey down her body. She feels it when he finds the mark. He jolts, and she opens her eyes to observe him. He’s so focused, he looks at her mark like it was a treasure, and after a few seconds he places a chaste kiss on it, before going back to her lips.  
She doesn’t belive in Marks. It’s stupid, really, thinking that someone with the exact same mark can be your soulmate. But there’s something about this boy, maybe in his sparkling eyes, or in the way his smile makes her melt, or in his sweet touch that makes her want to belive in marks. It makes her want to belive that they were always meant to together.  
Without realizing it she finds herself staring at him.  
“what?” he chuckled  
“nothing Willhelm” she smiles “I’m just insanely in love with you”


End file.
